The present invention relates broadly to the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders which are embedded into an elastomeric fluid seal member for purposes of tracking or otherwise identifying the member or details thereof.
RFID and other identification and tracking methods and devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,398,692; 7,158,034; and 7,0678,170, and in U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. Nos. US2003/0160391 and 2008/0258401.
Fluid seals, also known as packings or gaskets, for machine and other part joints are well-known in the art. Typical applications therefor involves the provision of a fluid seal intermediate relatively movable, i.e., dynamic, or fixed, i.e., static, surfaces. Such seals conventionally are configured as a ring or other closed geometric shape, or as a strip or other length, which is molded or otherwise formed of a resilient material such as an elastomeric polymeric material which may be a natural or synthetic rubber.
Ideally, fluid seal members of the type herein involved should provide effective sealing under static and dynamic conditions, at both low and high pressures, and with a minimum of static and dynamic friction for a long, maintenance-free service life. As the demands placed on seals continue to increase, it is believed that further improvements in the functionality thereof would be well-received by various industries.